


A Butler's Sacrifice

by DarkSideOfTheMoon1324



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Grieving, major feels, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324
Summary: For one person to survive another has to sacrifice there life. What will the survivor go through now that one of his most precious people are killed?





	A Butler's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> There is spoilers for the ones that haven't read the manga or gotten this far yet. If you don't like spoilers turn back now! This is from Chapter 127 that came out recently, and gave me the heavy feels. People kept on saying that the manga was getting boring, but is it boring now that someone important is gone? I hope not, i hope not, i was so sad when this chapter was released. :(

The scene before the eyes of Sebastian and Ciel were horrifying as the two witness the still body of the loyal Agni still grasping the handle of the door. Knives protrude from his back, a gunshot wound in his side gushing blood still as his body grows colder and colder. Gentle sobs sound through the other side of the door, as Sebastian takes Agni's cold body from the door handle.

 

Ceil stands back behind watching the lifeless body of Agni slowly being layed upon the ground, the butlers eyes are long closed. Sebastian knew that the indian butler fought back all the pain to protect his master by not allowing the door to the room to be opened.

 

The prince sits by the now slightly opened door, sobbing his eyes out, his hand bleeding profusely. His skin and clothes smeared with lost blood of the two, his own pain ignored. When his butler held the door closed as the assailant that shot a hole through his hand attacks Agni from the other side of the door. Soma begged wth all his heart for Agni to open the door, to let him help Agni, but was ignored by his servant.

 

Now Agni was laying on the floor his eyes forever closed, and to never open again. If only Soma could have helped Agni, he would at least still be alive, right?

 

Sebastian looks at the door, his eyes dull as he listens to the sniveling prince behind the door. Ciel looks down at the body before his eyes, knowing that Agni would never live another day serving his prince. Ciel takes a deep breath marching over to where the prince lays, drinking in the sight before him.

 

"Prince what happened here?" Ciel asks Soma, his eyes narrowing.

 

Prince Soma looks up at Ciel in despair, his face red and puffy from the crying he did. The prince winces when he clenches his hand, and grabs at Ciel's arm desperately "Is Agni alright? Please i have to know!" Soma yells out needing to know what happened behind the door.

 

Ciel sighs, closing his eyes and looking off the side, answering lowly "Your just going to have to see for yourself prince." He moves out of the way as Prince Soma crawls on his hands and knees to the other side of the door.

 

The prince stops when his eyes land on Agni, his eyes widening, as a gasp escapes from his lips. Pain implodes in his heart at the sight of the lifeless Agni, as silent tears start to streak down his cheeks once again. "No, no he can't be dead!" Soma cries as he starts to stubble as best as he can towards the still servant, only to be stopped when Ciel holds him back.

 

"What do you think your going to accomplish going to him? He's already dead, and he can't hear you if you tried to reach out to him." Ciel tells the prince, his voice as dead and cold as the body laying on the floor.

 

Soma turns to Ciel, tearing his arm from Ciel's grip, his lips set and face creased in anger "There is still time to save him if we try! Do have any humanity, any at all!"

 

Ciel scoffs "I do have humanity, and i know what it's like to loose someone, but you don't see me crying about it every second of the day." Ciel kicks the prince off of him, his dull eyes looking down on the crumpled prince "Your butler is there to serve you, not to be your friend. If you really looked, you would see it's to late to save him!"

 

Thw prince freezes at Ciel's words, and turns around to get a good look at the man since leaving the room. Agni's face is as pale as bleached white, no color left in his face. Blood stains his clothing and his face, his body becoming stiff in the cold room. Prince soma sinks into his spot on the floor, exhaustion and blood loss catching up to his weary body.

 

He knows Ciel is right, Agni was beyond help, and was dead. He didn't want to believe it at first, but every second that passed he had no choice but to accept the cruel fate that had befallen his servant. Angi didn't deserve what happened to him, he deserved better. It should have been him instead that had died, not Agni.

 

Sebastian looked at the shaking prince, then at his master, before back to the prince "Your injured Prince Soma, perhaps you should get that looked at." He suggested, moving away from the body of Agni.

 

The prince doesn't answer, instead he starts to sway "No, i..." He starts to say when his body finally gives out, falling to the ground.

 

Sebastian awaits his orders as he glances up at Ciel "Well what should we do now young lord?"

 

Ciel sighs, leaning against his cane, his features softening somewhat "Get the prince some medical assistance first, tell them to keep him there for as long as they need. When that's out of the way, wrap the butlers body up, and send him to a local mortian."

 

Sebastian bows, a smile not present on his face this time "As you wish my lord. What if the prince gets out of hand at the hospital?" He asks seriously.

 

Ciel walks past him, up the stairs "Tell them to sedate him if they need to, do whatever they need to do to make him comfortable."

 

Sebastian picks up the princes limp form, and looks at his young master "You really do care about him don't you young master?"

 

Ciel stops right in the entrance, and without turning around he replies lowly "Just shut up and take him to the hospital. I may come visit him at the hospital when he's fit." With that said the young master goes out of sight, secretly feeling sorry for the events of tonight.

 

Sebastian smiles lightly whispering under his breath "You really do care about prince soma young lord." He turns to nearest exit to take the young prince to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter sad one-shot, but just remember that it's my interpretations of what happened after 127. Leave kudo's and comments to show me how much you enjoyed.


End file.
